Rude
by Mokemoke Rose
Summary: Her father never approved. But she never really need his approval anyways.


Rude

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song, Rude by MAGIC, which inspired this one-shot.**_

_**Enjoy! ~ MokemokeRose**_

A couple laid together in his bed, enjoying the few hours they had before she had to go back home. He smiled to himself as he thought of his question to ask for her father's permission because Inuyasha knew he was an old fashioned guy. He smiled into her sparkling blue eyes, knowing he wanted to look into her eyes for the rest of his life.

Her father answered the door, staring down at Inuyasha like he was scum.

"I love your daughter, sir. Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?" Inuyasha asked formally.

"You'll never have my blessing till the day you die. The answers no.," her father answered rudely.

Inuyasha shouted, "Why are you so rude? I'm half-demon, but I'm human too. I have feelings too."

The door shutting in his face was his only answer.

"Just marry her!" Miroku shouted when he heard the news.

"_Nani_?"

"You love her right? Why not?" Shippou questioned.

"But her father . . ."

"Who cares what her old man has to say? You'll be her family," Kouga argued back.

She had a dinner that night with, Hojo Akitoki, the man her father wanted her to marry.

"How have you been, Kagome?" Hojo questioned.

"Just fine, Hojo."

Her father and Hojo began discussing his future as she texted Inuyasha.

_My father wants me to marry Hojo! Inuyasha, save me, I don't want to marry anyone! Help me run away._

Hojo put an arm around her shoulders, distracting her from any response.

Miroku and Koga turned to Inuyasha as he shot off the couch. "What's up, Yash?" 'Roku asked, curiously.

"Her father wants her to marry Hobo Akitoki!" he spit out.

"Well go get her than, _baka_!" Kouga insulted.

He was already running before the insult even registered.

A loud knock sounded from the entry way as they ate the dinner. Hojo and her father's discussion finally ending as they both stood.

"I'll get the door, Hojo. Sit," her father motioned.

He looked through the eye hole even though he knew who it'd be. "I already gave you my answer."

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Why? I'm half-demon, but I'm human too. I have feelings too."

"No, means no!" He closed the peep hole sharply though Inuyasha's voice could still be heard.

"Why are you so rude?"

"Otou-san!" her voice was chocked.

"I want you to stop associating with that man! He's no good for you! He's a half-breed and nothing more! An abomination, a monster!"

"He is not an abomination! He loves me and he has feeling too! I know you'd like him, if only you would give him a chance. Please, Otou-san," she begged, tears gathering in her blue eyes.

"I will hear no more of this man. You are not to see him again," he ordered harshly.

"_Iie_, I won't, Otou-san. I love him. And I know he loves me!" she ran to her room before he could respond.

Her father collapsed on the couch, sighing. _I'm only trying to do what's best for you, _musume. But he didn't stop her as she ran past him and right out the door.

His hand grasped hers tightly. "I love you, Kagome." A warm circular metal being pushed into her hand caused the girl to open her hand. A gasp escaped her at the sight of the delicate silver band with a single sapphire to match her eyes. Her eyes shot up to his.

"I love you, more than anything in this world." He knelt before her, taking the ring back to slide it upon her third finger. "Marry me?"

She wore his mother's wedding kimono. He wore his father's war regalia. The pair made a striking contrast against one another with the white of her kimono with the azure blue accents added to match her eyes. Inuyasha's tie matched her accents, and the black made her stand out vividly when next to one another.

"I want to ask him. One last time," he told her softly.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to show him that I am serious about you. That you're serious about me." A smirk formed on his lips. "Besides, I think he deserves the chance to see his daughter all dressed up for her wedding night."

When her parents stepped on to their porch, they were startled at the sight that a waited them.

Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around their daughter's waist. Their daughter who didn't look like their little girl anymore. The woman he held was a truly beautiful sight. She was breathtaking in the white kimono and the touches of blue brought out her eyes beautifully.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes," Inuyasha pled one more time.

Her mother smiled at them, not opposing the union. Her father stared at us, silently, and then he spoke. "My no still means no." He turned and reentered the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Why are they so rude?" Kouga mumbled as Inuyasha hugged his fiancé.

Shippou and Kouga were dressed up in tuxes, while Miroku wore his tux print shirt. They stood beside Inuyasha.

"Quit fidgeting, Yash. You're going to look frumpy," 'Roku admonished.

Inuyasha stopped briefly to glare at him, before once more messing with the regalia.

Music started playing, and the guys all turned to look at the entrance door as the bashful bride stepped inside. Inuyasha couldn't help but gape at her beauty even though he'd seen it earlier. It hadn't hit him yet, that they were really doing this. She was going to be his, all his.

And he would finally get to be all hers.

The first song was one of many they danced to that night. But it will always be the most memorable because it fit them perfectly.

Saturday morning jumped out of bed

And put on my best suit

Got in my car and raced like a jet

All the way to you

Knocked on your door with heart in my hand

To ask you a question

'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Yeah, no matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice

Can't live without her

Love me or hate me we will be boys

Standing at that altar

Or we will run away

To another galaxy, you know

You know she's in love with me

She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so rude?

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" he replied just as soft.

"Aishiteru."

"Aa, aishiteru . . . Kagome."

Japanese to English

Iie: No

MusumeL Daughter

Nani: What

Aishiteru: I love you


End file.
